A fifth wheel hitch is a type used to hitch a recreational or other trailer to a pick-up truck or other vehicle. A fifth wheel hitch comprises a hitch plate or bearing plate which is presented in a horizontal position. The bearing plate comprises flanges which slope downwardly and toward the rear of the truck. A central kingpin opening on the bearing plate receives a kingpin which extends downwardly from the trailer which is to be hitched. When the trailer is not hitched to the fifth wheel, the kingpin opening and bearing plate are unsightly and show signs of use and rust. It is the object of this invention to provide an ornamental cover for the kingpin opening and other parts of the hitch when the hitch is not in use.